Ella
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Él camina por los pasillos, el dolor lo invade, el desea morirse sólo por que la perdió a ella...ONE-SHOT


_Oneshot_

_Los personajes y todo lo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo sólo acoplé sus situaciones a mi santa conveniencia XD._

_Ojalá lean todo si no se pierden de todo lo que me esmeré en escribir para ustedes jeje. Bueno en realidad es una idea algo fofa pero que necesitaba darle vida para sacarlo de mi mente, y además porque hacía tiempo no escribía debido a mis deberes universitarios XD._

_¡Disfruten!_

**La culpa**

Como una sombra recorrí los pasillos de Hogwarts procurando que nadie me viera. Era mi humillación tan grande y mi dolor tan hiriente que mi ego no podría soportar otra cara preguntándome sobre lo sucedido. Sólo un rostro era el que quería ver y ese era el de Albus Dumbledore. Sólo con él podría desquitar toda la rabia que tenía dentro de mí, sólo el podría escuchar mis quejas sin decir ni una palabra hasta que me hubiese calmado y posiblemente él diría alguna palabra de aliento.

Sí, debía escucharme, después de todo él me había metido en esto, en parte le culpaba por lo que había pasado aún si no era cierto.

De vez en cuando me detenía, necesitaba recobrar el aliento y las fuerzas. El colegio nunca antes lo había sentido tan largo como ahora. Y es que mientras caminaba recordaba…recordaba todo lo que había pasado con ella…ella…lo que más amaba en el mundo, mi única razón para vivir, y ahora…ahora ella se había ido de mi lado.

¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible? Siendo que yo siempre traté de protegerla ante cualquier peligro ¡yo siempre procuré su bien estar! Pero después todo cambió. Fue mi descuido, fue mi estupidez lo que hizo que la destruyeran.

Una pequeña lágrima escurre de mi mejilla.

-Yo te amaba- digo con desesperanza y continúo mi camino hacia esa oficina. Giré por otro pasillo y más memorias invadieron mi mente, recordé cuando la ví por primera vez…hermosa y juguetona revoloteaba a la par del viento. Me sentí hipnotizado al verla y más de una vez llegué a observarla desde la lejanía esperando un día que llegara a ser mía. Y un día la tuve.

Recuerdo cuando por estos mismos pasillos caminábamos como si fuésemos uno solo, a veces me daba la impresión que ella se contoneaba para que yo la viera, no lo supe a ciencia cierta, ni nunca lo sabré.

Yo sabía que otros me envidiaban por tenerla a mi lado y es por ello que trataban de hacerme la vida miserable, pero yo era fuerte y sabía defenderme aunque no siempre era vencedor, tal vez me veía como un idiota, pero no importa, nunca me había importado mi venganza ya llegaría un día, de todas formas era ella quien me importaba . Fue la época más felíz de toda mi existencia.

Era mía, mía por siempre. O al menos eso pensaba.

Que inconsciente fui, y por ello tuve que pagar el precio. Pues yo mismo la había llevado a la boca del lobo. Me detengo sobre la pared, un mareo que amenazaba con tumbarme se apodera de pronto en mi cabeza. Y es obvio por lo que estaba pasando, era como si hubiesen amputado un pedazo de mi alma el cual nunca se restauraría.

Me repongo y la oficina del director se ve más cerca. Como puedo me incorporo y continúo mi camino, faltaba poco…sólo un poco más…

Digo la clave y subo las escaleras que me conducirían al director.

Me siento tan débil…

Mi mente se cierra de pronto, trato de que las cosas no se vean más dramáticas de lo que ya son. Mi orgullo me lo pedía, pero mi corazón lloraba en silencio aún.

Toqué la puerta de su oficina con disimulo a pesar que las ansias me carcomían por dentro.

-Pasa Severus, está abierto- como si hubiese adivinado que era yo me invita a que entre. Trato de permanecer solemne, a pesar que mis ojos rojizos y brillosos me delataban.

-Siéntate-me invitó tranquilamente, pero yo me negué, por el momento no deseaba hacerlo- bien-hizo una pausa y con una mirada seria que se asomaba sobre sus gafas de media luna me interrogó sobre lo que yo quería hablar.

-Usted…sabe lo que pasó ¿cierto?-pregunté en primer lugar, no quería revivir toda la historia en ese momento, no si no era necesario.

-Así es- se dignó a levantarse hasta llegar a mi lado- ¿y cómo te sientes al respecto?

Mi boca se llegó a abrir pero de ella ni un sonido salió. Mi sangre de pronto me quemaba, mis ojos comenzaban a arderme y la desesperación arrasó sin clemencia toda mi razón.

-Fue mi culpa- gemí intentando contener el llanto, no podía creerlo, simplemente no quería hacerlo. Albus con su clásica sonrisa palmeó mi espalda en señal de apoyo. Yo estaba muy deprimido, y cualquiera lo estaría en mi lugar. ¡Por Merlín que yo había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla y sin embargo todos mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano!.

-Severus debes tranquilizarte, estoy seguro que todo mejorará. Las cosas suceden por una razón y…

-¡Pero no entiende!¡ella era todo para mí! ¡y por mi culpa fue destruida!- caminé de un lado a otro alrededor de su oficina, mis pasos golpeaban la piedra del piso con violencia, mis manos se posaban en mi cabeza entrelazando algunos de mis cabellos, cualquiera diría que de un momentoa otro me los iría arrancar en algún lapso de dolencia, sin embargo eso nunca pasó.

-Severus, si debes llorar hazlo, sabes que frente mi no tienes porque reprimirte.

Como si me lo hubiera ordenado comencé a llorar, me dejé escurrir sobre su sillón aflorando todo el dolor que me carcomía por dentro.

Me sentía morir…

Me quería morir…

No…yo ya estaba muerto.

Lo que quedaba de amor dentro de mi había sido enterrado con ella.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto? ¡no le hacía ningún daño a nadie!-solemne me respondió con una sonrisa que apenas figuraba en su cara.

-Porque todo tiene su momento Severus, su periodo tuvo que terminarse, y no queda más que recordarla por lo que fue y por lo que llegó a significar en este mundo.

-¡Pero ella era mi mundo y por mi culpa fue destruida!-dije con rencor en la voz

- Estoy consciente de lo sucedido Severus- dijo como afirmando que hab+ía sido mi culpa, mis ojos trataron de buscar algo interesante en el piso pues en ese momento no deseaba subir mi rostro. Se me caía de la pena y la vergüenza- Pero sabes lo que ahora debes hacer ¿cierto?

-¿Para qué? No tiene caso. Nada hará que ella vuelva-Albus respiró con paciencia, presentía que todo esto le tenía fatigado.

-Bien, será como desees, pero serás más útil a como te encuentras ahora si aceptas lo que te sugerí

Levanté mi rostro con recelo, ese viejo realmente no se daría por vencido con ello.

-No

-Tienes que- como un niño regañado agaché mi cabeza haciendo un puchero, yo no quería hacerlo pero…

-Está bien…lo haré

-Me alegra escuchar eso-sonrió triunfante. Ya debería saber que el viejo siempre se salía con la suya.

-Pero…momento-hice unas cuentas en mi cabeza- no tengo suficiente…-cuando levanté el rostro Dumbledore ya había puesto frente a mí una bolsa llena de monedas.

-Yo la pagaré no te preocupes.-le miré con sospecha ¿qué era lo que el viejo quería en realidad?

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-La verdad, me siento un poco responsable por lo sucedido. Después de todo yo te obligué a que le dieras asesorías a Neville para pociones y de no haber sido así nunca se habría quemado la capa que hace fru fru, aquella que tanto querías. Además ya estaba vieja y fea, ya verás que te hará mejor comprarte una nueva.

Me sentí un poco indignado ¿acaso pensaba que mi hermosa capa se vería tan fácilmente reemplazada? Cuando la vi por primera vez en esa tienda tuve que romperme el lomo para poder comprarla, me había enamorado totalmente de ella desde un principio ¡era única en su clase y de la mejor calidad!

¿Y qué había de los recuerdos? Esos no se encontraban en ninguna tienda. Con ella podía intimidar a los alumnos mejor que nadie, y por ella hacía que mi caminar tuviera un aspecto más elegante y tenebroso a la vez.

Como entendiendo lo que estaba pensando contestó algo antes de que le reclamara.

-Tómalo o déjalo, mira que estoy siendo considerado, ya que si no más recuerdo por parte del joven Neville tu capa se quemó por que estabas muy cerca del caldero del chico para estarlo molestando, aún sabiendo que lo pones nervioso y aún cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras, fue por ello que se calcinó al estallar la poción que estaban preparando teniendo como consecuencia a tu irreparable capa calcinada. A la cual espero ya dejes de llorarle ya que ¡sólo es una condenada capa!.

Como niño regañado torcí la boca sabiendo que en ese momento no tenía más que las de perder, así que aproveche su silencio para tomar la bolsa y dirigirme a la salida no sin antes decir

-Aún así era mi capa más amada-y me fui no sin antes escuchar el resoplido del director diciendo.

-Por Merlín, creo que desde que murió Lily ha decidido recrear el mismo drama con cualquier tontería ¡cada año!

**Fin del fic**

_Bueno espero les haya gustado, espero haya uno que otro comentario al respecto y si no de todos modos se les agradece que anónimamente lo hayan leído y ojalá disfrutado como yo al escribirlo y si no, pues ni modo igual acpeto comentarios al respecto ;). Quizás no sea una gran escritora, y quizás no haga millones como JK XD pero bueno al menos tengo donde subirlo y mostrarlo al mundo XD._

_Ciao gente querida jeje_


End file.
